Her Taste
by Valor-Vault
Summary: Aidan wants to be in love with Cilan, the man that excites her taste, so bad. But the thought of her crusching Chili, the man that has always loved her, stops her. She doesn't know what to do. She just doesn't know... Will she get to love Cilan? She doesn't know. Rated M for future chapters. CilanXOC and ChiliXOC.
1. Chapter 1: Floods of Flashbacks

_**(A/N: I wanted to write a story about my favorite character in Generation V, Cilan! Or what I call him, "My Unova Boyfriend" ha-ha! I know that Cilan is seventeen, but I think the story made sense if he was a few years older, so I made him twenty. Aidan is my original character. I hope that you enjoy this! Disclaimer, I don't own Pokémon.)**_

**Her Taste**

**Chapter 1: Floods of Flashbacks.**

**Aidan: Little Fire**

_Welcome to Striaton City_

Aidan read the big sign in front of the city where she grew up. She was returning from a four year Pokémon journey. Looking up at all the new and taller buildings that she hadn't remembered, she lifted her hood; her long dark brown hair blew slightly in the light breeze.

"It has been such a long time…" She sighed and pulled the hood on her black cloak forward. She didn't want to be noticed, but her fire red eyes would defiantly give her away. Aidan pulled it down further. Just a few steps down the wide sidewalks and she already heard people talking about her.

"Hey did you hear that our own Aidan Kamiya had beaten the Elite Four and only at the age of twenty!?" She heard a tall man say excited to a woman walking beside him.

"Really, I knew that she was going to do great things ever since she was young. Do you think she is going to challenge the Champion?" She giggled and the man said that he would if he was Aidan. Aidan walked faster; she wanted to get to her destination before she got caught. Then she heard some kids arguing.

"When my Rufflet evolves it's going to be great as Miss Aidan's Braviary!" said a dirty looking kid with a Rufflet standing on his head.

"No way, Eelektross is the best! My Tynamo is going to be just like hers!" another boy argued.

"You are both wrong! My Snivy is going to beat everyone and evolve into a beautiful Serperior, just like Miss Aidan! Maybe even it will even be better than hers!" A little snooty little girl in a pink dress stated, her Snivy that looked as snooty as she did agreed.

"What you are crazy! Miss Aidan's Serperior is unbelievably strong and graceful! But her Braviary is still the best!" The dirty kid said and all the kids started yelling and disagreed of which of Aidan's Pokémon were the best.

Aidan was practically power walking until she came across a very familiar building. She lifted her hood from her eyes and admired the big restaurant.

"Wow," She said and a wide smile spread across her fair face, "They really did it." She pulled the hood forward again and tightened the cloak. She walked down further down the road until the buildings started turning into houses.

She admired a small blue house; it looked the same as she remembered it. Her mind faded into the memories of her childhood.

_Rufflet modeled on the stand that Aidan had put out for him to sit on while she drew him in her thick sketch book. He had his wings stretched out like as if he was flying. He let out a tired groan. Aidan smiled not looking up as she madly drew on the paper._

"_Not much longer, Rufflet, a few more details and you can put your wings down." Aidan smiled not looking up as she drew in the features on Rufflet's crest. "There, come and look at this Rufflet!" She said with excitement. Rufflet flew over and rested on her shoulder. He cheered and nuzzled her face._

"_Aidan, come inside time for lunch!" Her mother called for her._

"_Coming Mommy! Mommy look what I drew!" Aidan and Rufflet ran inside._

"Coming Mom!" Aidan was snapped out of her childhood from a young girl with a Scraggy ran inside her old home.

The white door closed and Aidan looked over the home. Who ever lived here didn't change the house that much. It was still light blue and the fence was still a perfect white. They even still had the old Deerling statues that her mother left when she moved to the Sinnoh region. Aidan continued to walk onward.

Just a few houses down, Aidan stopped in front of the biggest house on the block. She stood outside the fence looking at the home as she smiled. It seemed a little bigger than she remembered. But the smell coming from the house reassured her that her best friends still lived there. Aidan walked into the gate and walked up the steps. She took off her hood before she knocked on the large door.

The door opened quickly and a young man her age, with the same fiery eyes as her grinned wide when he saw her, stood at the door.

"Aidan, is it really you!?" He said excited. Aidan laughed and nodded.

"Is Aidan really here, stop making jokes Chili!" Another young man with blue hair walked over behind him. He smiled when he saw her familiar long choppy hair.

"It is her Cress, look at her clothes!" Chili pointed to her tight black jeans and her favorite band shirt, _Sleeping with Servipers. _Aidan kind of blushed; her style hadn't changed since she was sixteen.

"Oh yeah it is her, her hair hasn't changed either!" Cress chuckled. Aidan gave them both a huge hug and Cress had to fight Chili to get him off her.

"Come on in, Aidan!" Chili pulled Aidan's hand into their house. Cress closed the door and Chili sat Aidan on one of their large white couches.

The smell of food came greeting Aidan's nostrils. She breathed deep and sighed with delight.

"Like what you smell? The cake that I am baking is about to come out of the oven." Chili smiled and Aidan watched him as he walked over into their huge kitchen. "Come over here and look how good this look!" He said. Aidan got off the couch and followed him into the kitchen. Chili grinned as he watched her observe his cake in the oven. He looked at her up and down; his grin growing wider the longer he stared. She noticed that he was staring at her with a wide smile.

"Can I help you, Chili?" She joked as he broke his ogling.

"You are more beautiful than I remember, Aidan. You defiantly had grown up these past four years." Chili refrained himself from glancing at her chest.

Chili had always had this big crush on Aidan ever since they were kids. Aidan never said it, but she liked him back, although he liked her way more than she liked him. Aidan knew even if she did revile her feelings she and Chili would never work out. They were too much alike and their fiery personalities would only burn one another. He always flirt and he tried so hard to get her attention, Aidan kept thinking of him as only a friend. Eventually her feelings for him faded like a flame without oxygen.

Not to mention he was way too jealous for her to handle, he once got into a fight with a kid that was trying to get Aidan's attention when they were fourteen.

_Aidan was sketching her Rufflet and Chili's Pansear on her fence and Chili was watching her._

"_Hey Aidan, come check out my Tepig," said the kid with a tough looking Tepig. "He is sure worth more sketching than Chili's lame Pansear!" He snickered and Chili growled a curse word under his breath._

"_Just ignore him, Chili, eventually he will go away." Aidan said not looking from her drawing._

"_Hey! I am talking to you!" the kid started to sound annoyed. Chili couldn't hold his anger and he got up._

"_Can't you just go away? Aidan and I are hanging out!"_

"_Get over it Chili, Aidan doesn't like you. Maybe she wants to go on a date with someone much stronger and better looking like me." The cocky kid slicked back his hair. Chili cursed again and Aidan sighed, she wasn't going to get Chili to chill out._

"_Stronger, don't make me laugh! Why don't you prove it by battling me!? Come on, Pansear, time to defend my woman!" Chili stomped on the ground. Pansear jumped off the fence, completely ruining Aidan's sketch. The kid laughed and he sent out his Tepig. Aidan could feel the testosterone storming in the air._

"_Ember, Tepig!" He roared._

"_You also use ember, Pansear." Chili roared louder. _

_The flames hit each other with great force. But Pansear's attack was much stronger and the fire engulfed Tepig. Tepig fainted after one hit. _

"_Oh no, my Tepig!" The kid ran over to his Tepig and dashed off. Chili snorted and sat back down with Aidan who was still sketching Rufflet. _

"_You know I will always defend you, babe!" Chili laughed and wrapped his arm around Aidan's shoulder. Aidan poked his hand with her pencil hard and he took it back._

"Oh Chili… Can you stop checking out Aidan? I think that your cake is burning." Cress said putting his hands on his hips and his Panpour did the same. Chili opened the oven and a cloud of smoke engulfed his face.

"MY CAKE!" He yelled and took it out quickly, throwing it in the sink and dousing it with water. Aidan ran out of the smoke filled kitchen into the living room. She coughed and Cress patted her back.

"I guess he is still in love with you, nothing distracts him from his dessert making." Cress chuckled.

"Nothing can distract you, huh Cress? You and your brothers always made the best foods." Aidan giggled wiping the soot off her face.

"Yeah Chili, Cilan and I opened that restaurant in the middle of the city. Speaking of Cilan, Chili do you know where Cilan is?" Cress asked Chili who was crying over the disaster in the sink.

"I think he is at the restaurant, he should be on his way right now to switch us turns watching over the place." Chili wiped his nose. He opened the pantries for more ingredients for a cake. Then the front door opened.

A young green haired handsome man walked in the house with a Pansage on his shoulder. Pansage noticed Aidan and he quickly went to greet her. Cilan closed the door and looked to see where Pansage went.

"Pansage, where are you?" Cilan stopped when he saw Aidan hugging his beloved grass Pokémon. He smiled wide when his green eyes met hers. Her smile lit up the room making Cilan smile wider. "Is that you, Aidan?!" He ran over to her and she jumped on him excited.

"Cilan!" She laughed and they fell on the ground. Cress watched Chili get furious and stir the ingredients in a rage and Cress laughed.

"What are you doing here, Aidan?" Cilan said sitting up and Aidan giggled.

"I came home to rest. I also came to see how my three best friends were doing." She said.

"Where you planning on staying, Aidan?" Cilan asked helping her off the floor.

"I was thinking that I stay in one of the hotels in the city." Aidan shrugged.

"Nonsense you can stay here, we have a lot of rooms for you to stay in." Cress said leaning on the counter in front of Chili. "As nice as Striaton City as, you are always welcome here."

"Are you sure, I don't want to intrude." Aidan scratched her chin. The brothers laughed and she blushed.

"No way, Aidan, you're like family! You are always welcome here! You can stay in my room with me." Chili beamed, his tone hinted his intentions; he slowed his pace with the batter. Cress sighed.

"He will never learn. We have a guest room that you can use. Really it is no problem." Cress said. He felt Chili's glare on his back, but he ignored it.

"Okay then, thanks you guys!" She giggled and Pansage jumped on her shoulder. "Hey Pansage, it's been a while little buddy!" Aidan hugged him and he laughed.

"It has been a while. I'll make us tea and we can catch up, how 'bout that?" Cilan suggested and everyone agreed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cilan placed a tea cup for Aidan and poured his herbal tea for her. The smell of herbs and natural scents gracefully danced to her nose. Cilan sat on her right, while Cress was on her left and Chili was right across from her.

"So we hear that you are quite a celebrity, Aidan." Cress said taking a sip of the tea.

"A lot of people challenge the Elite Four, Cress." She blushed.

"But not a lot a trainers beat them all. Not to mention also no one catches Grimsley's attention." Cress smirked making Aidan blush more. She looked down and remembered how Grimsley had asked her on a date after she had defeated him.

"Yeah I saw you guys on a gossip magazine. It said something like _The Dark Trainer finds Love in Fire._ I can't remember the cheesy title, but I knew it was you. You were making that face when you get embarrassed." Cilan chuckled and Aidan was a red a she could possibly get.

"I-it wasn't what it looked like… B-besides he is always busy with training and I wasn't looking for anything s-serious!" She stammered pushing back her bangs that fell in her face. Cilan and Cress laughed but Chili was growing and stirring the tea in a rage.

"Well besides getting some tail, what else have you been doing since we last saw you?" Cress asked. Aidan gave him a glare and rephrased his question. "What's happening?" He asked with a shy smile. Aidan sighed; she could help but also smile.

"You mean besides beating the Elite Four? Nothing has really been happening." Aidan shrugged and Cilan and Cress looked at Chili who was still stuck on the fact that Grimsley had dated Aidan and not him.

"Chili, please calm down…" Cilan tried to stop his brother from spilling his tea all over the table. Chili got up and left.

"What is up with, Chili?" Aidan whispered when Chili walked up the stairs to his room.

"You don't remember how jealous he gets? When he read the article he ripped in half." Cress whispered back. "I would hate to see what he would do if he saw Grimsley himself…" Cress thought about it and shuddered.

"He still hasn't gotten over you. Ever since you left he could only talk about you… Every… Day… He especially can't get over what you did the moment you left…" Cilan whispered. Aidan had remembered how Chili reacted when she had left.

_Aidan walked down the block to say goodbye to Cilan, Cress and Chili before she left to become a Pokémon trainer. She jumped up the steps of their house and knocked on their door. Cress opened the door and let her in. Chili was taking notes and Cilan was nose deep in books on how to be a Class-A connoisseurs. _

"_Chili, Cilan, Aidan is here." Cress said closing the door behind him. Cilan and Chili looked up. Of course Chili was the first to get up and run to her. He noticed that she had a bag with her and Rufflet on her shoulder. He gave her a questioning face._

"_Are you going somewhere?" He asked._

"_I'm starting my Pokémon journey today." She said with a smile but he could hear that she was sad._

"_I thought you would be pretty excited, but you sound so sad." Cilan said walking over to her and Cress followed him._

"_Well, I am pretty scared to be going on my own… Not to mention I don't want to leave my best friends." She whispered and they all sighed._

"_We will be here! Go on, become the best that I know you can be!" Cress said encouraging her to go. _

"_I can always count on you guys to bring me up when I am down." She giggled and looked up at Chili who looked pretty upset. She tried to touch his cheek but instead he pulled her hand he walked her to the front yard, slamming the door as they left. Cilan and Cress ran to the window to see what was happening. _

"_Chili!? What's wrong?!" She asked pulling her hand from his crushing grip. Chili stomped around in the front yard not knowing how to answer her._

"_I-I don't want you to leave!" He said running a hand through his red hair. Aidan watched him get flushed and angry. _

"_It is not about what you want; it's about what I want…" She growled and Chili glared at her. She snorted and he released his glare and sat on the steps in front of their house. Aidan watched him rub his face, fighting back tears. She ran over to him and brought him into a huge embrace. He ran his fingers through her hair and put his face in her neck._

"_Don't leave…" Chili whispered in her ear. Aidan hugged him harder. She brought her hand to his and laced her fingers in his. Chili left her neck and looked her in the eyes._

"_I won't be gone forever…" She smiled._

"_I'm going to miss you, Aidan…"_

"_Don't worry about me. I want you to be one of the best Pokémon Connoisseurs ever. Can you do that for me, Chili?" Aidan asked getting closer to his face. Chili blushed and he nodded. Aidan looked over to the window to see Cilan and Cress watching intently. She glared at them and they dashed away from the window._

"_I'll do it for you, Aidan. I promise you I will." Chili whispered, bringing her face back to his._

"_I have to go now, Chili… But… To remember your promise…" She started and she grabbed his chin. Chili froze as she came closer to his lips._

_Cilan and Cress came back to the window and with shocked faces watched intently._

_Aidan pressed her lips softly on his. Chili tried to slip his tongue in her mouth but she pulled away._

"_Bye." She said and left._

"Oh you guys don't remind me…" Aidan said rubbing her forehead. Aidan always regretted kissing Chili, but she didn't know what to do. It was in the moment. "Oh I fucked up bad…"

"Yeah you brother hopper," Cress laughed and Aidan punched him in the arm. She wasn't a brother hopper…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_End of this chapter! Is Aidan a brother hopper? I guess we will have to find out._


	2. Chapter 2: Different Lips

**Her Taste**

**Chapter 2: Different Lips**

Aidan lay on the guest bed in her best friends' house. She was thinking. _Why DID I kiss, Chili? Do… Do I like him AGAIN? Have… I EVER stopped? _Aidan turned around facing the wall, fading back into the thought that seemed to consume her ever since she got back to Striation City.

Just then there was a knock on her door, she got up and fixed her pajama shorts before opening it. Cilan was standing there in a plain white shirt and what looked like boxer shorts. He looked really different not wearing his bow tie and vest. Aidan blinked at him.

"Can I come in?" He asked nicely, Aidan just nodded. She closed the door behind him as he walked in. Cilan sat on her bed, well not her bed since it was in the guest room, so he has the right to sit on it. He patted the spot next to him for her to sits down. She followed his orders and sat. The bed creaked as she put her weight on it. Cilan looked at her with a serious face.

"Is something wrong, Aidan? You have this odd aroma in your mood today." Cilan said turning his body to face her.

"Well… I have been thinking about Chili…" Aidan looked away from Cilan's beautiful green eyes. Cilan pulled her back with his finger. He gave her a comfortable smile.

"You can tell me, we are best friends aren't we, Aidan?" Cilan smiled touching her shoulder. Aidan had always vented to Cilan ever since they were young. He IS her best friends out of the brothers. He is trustworthy and wouldn't judge her for anything.

"Yes, Cilan, we are. But…" Aidan moved his hand from her chin. Cilan looked at her with a confused expression. "It' kind of weird talking to you about Chili, he is your brother."

"And you are my best friend, I won't tell Chili anything. He doesn't need to know." He smiled at her and she smiled back. She knew that she could trust Cilan.

"Well, Cilan. I don't know how I feel about Chili… I mean I like him and then I don't like him…" Aidan looked at Cilan, her words even confused her more than it confused Cilan.

"What an unusual dish of problem we have here, don't we?" Cilan put his finger to his chin thinking. Then he got it, he snapped his fingers scaring Aidan. "I got it!"

"What?!"

"Why don't Cress and I leave you and Chili the restaurant tonight, you know for a date?! A perfect concoction don't you think so?!" Cilan said excitedly. He said it so loud that Chili down the hall heard it. He came crashing through the bedroom door with a huge grin.

"A date with Aidan tonight?! Count me in!" Chili yelled with much excitement coming from him. Aidan blushed and covered her face. "I'll get ready now!" Chili slammed the door leaving Cilan and Aidan dumbfounded.

"Thanks, Cilan…" Aidan growled and Cilan rubbed the back of his neck chuckling shyly. "I guess I better get dressed now…" She said and she grabbed a _Pierce the Vulpix_ shirt and some ripped up blue jeans. Cilan was appalled at what she picked out and snatched it from her. "HEY!" She roared.

"This is no way for a lady, such as you should dress. Besides this type of appeal is frowned upon in our restaurant…" Cilan shook his finger at her and Aidan growled a curse word. Cilan kept shaking his finger at her. His finger taunted her, mocked her, and made her angry. A heat filled her face and before she knew it she jumped on Cilan pulling for the clothes clenched in Cilan's grip. Cilan fell backwards on the bed and Aidan straddled him. Aidan pulled so hard on the old t-shirt it ripped in half.

"Oh no, Cilan!" She said grabbing the other piece from him. She was still on top of him when he sat up.

"I'm sorry, Aidan, I didn't mean to tear your shirt." He said wrapping his hands around her shoulders.

"It's okay… It was an old shirt; I was planning to get a new one in Nimbasa City." She said throwing it on the floor. Cilan looked at it as it lay on the floor, then he noticed Aidan was sitting on him.

"I will buy you a new one Aidan. It's the least I can do." He said blushing trying to ignore that she was still on top of him.

"Really?! Oh thank you, thank you, Cilan." She said jumping up and down on her knees, hugging him around his neck. Cilan blushed harder as her inner thighs gave and odd friction against Cilan though his shorts. He held his breathe and tried to keep himself from getting excited. But it was too much for him and he let out a small gasp and caught Aidan by her forearms.

"Enough… Jumping. We have to get you dressed…" Aidan jumped off Cilan and ran to her closet, Cilan sat up looking at her when she rummaged through it for decent clothed.

"How 'bout this?" She asked pulling out a dark grey dress with a Bring Me the Hydreigon patch on it. Cilan grimaced and snatched it from Aidan. She growled as he threw it behind him.

"How 'bout no." Cilan snorted. "Not am I only a Pokémon Connoisseur I am also sometimes a fashion connoisseur!" Cilan snapped, Aidan just ignored and she rummaged through again and found a simple dress.

"What's your take on this one, Cilan?" Aidan pushed in his face. Cilan took it from her and smiled.

"This one will do."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cilan waited outside the bedroom door for Aidan to slip into the dress she found.

"Cilan!" She called for him and his heart raced when he saw her whole bare back. Her back was flawless; her skin looked so smooth to the touch. He just wanted to feel her under his fingertips, for him to get lost on her body. . Cilan also noticed how small she was. So fragile, so easy to break even with a tough exterior.

"Can you button the back?" Aidan snapped Cilan out of his daydream and he closed the door behind him. Trying to keep his cool over just her back, he imagined how he would react if he ever saw the rest of her. Cilan shook the thoughts away and he walked behind her. He placed his hands on the lowest button set. Buttoning each one with ease, slowly enjoying the moment with her, but he wanted more than that. Cilan placed his face a few good inches away from her bare neck. Aidan had her hair pulled up and her neck made Cilan crazy. Aidan could feel his breathe on her; she noticed that he was going really slowly. Aidan smiled and bumped him with her hip.

"Hurry up, slow poke!" She giggled. Cilan blushed and finished the rest of the remaining buttons quicker that a Ninjask at a speed race. "Thanks Cilan." Aidan walked over to a close mirror and looked her over. Looking around for something else, she found a big black cardigan and long dragon tooth necklace. Cilan looked at how the dress captured her womanly figure. Her hips wide under the thinning black material.

"Perfect," Aidan giggled and she walked back to him and smiled he was looking down at her. Cilan stared into her fire red eyes and gulped. She got on her toes. He waited to what he knew what was coming. Cilan felt a foreign but warm object on his cheek. Aidan kissed his cheek quickly, but it felt to Cilan like a magical dream, making him fly through air, and lasting forever. In a slow motion he reached for her face, but the kiss left him in a daze and she got away. He slowly retracted his hands and watched her get away.

"Wait…" He said, in his slow motion eyes she turned around in such grace, "Come here." He lent out a hand to Aidan; with her majestic movements she grasped him. Cilan pulled her closer and Aidan felt his hand tremble. He put his free hand under her chin and lifted her to mirror his face with his. Aidan began to tremble herself, thinking she knew what was to come next.

Inches from Cilan's own lips were the girl's he has loved forever. A secret that was kept locked away for many years was about to be known. Aidan grabbed Cilan's faces with both her hands softly as she could manage. She felt his breath come into contact with her own; their hearts in sync. A moment so perfect it would be impossible to interrupt.

"Okay, Aidan, I am ready to go!" Chili banged on Aidan's door with an ecstatic emotion blasting through Aidan and Cilan's moment alone.

Aidan jumped away from Cilan and rested on the closet door. Cilan, still standing there, looked over at her. His glance longing for the opportunity lost, his glance alone was enough to make her shudder. Chili banged on the door again making them jump. Aidan gulped.

"I got to go." She shyly but quickly walked over to him and kissed him at the corner of his lips. He gasped and Aidan opened the door reveling Chili who was grinning wide. His arm extended to her. With a quick pull of her arm they were off. Aidan looked back when Cilan watched them walk down the stairs, watching as he saw his love walk out the door with another man.

Chili and Aidan were gone and Cilan was left alone in the hallway. He felt something he had never felt before, he didn't want Aidan with Chili, and he just realized he wanted her with him. What is this feeling? It made his stomach churn with an unexplainable after feeling. Cilan grasped his middle and staggered over to Aidan's bed. What was it? He thought about it for a while, he now knows what it was… _Jealously_. He laid back into Aidan's pillows, her smell surrounding him.

"What a detestable taste this has…" Cilan sighed and closed his eyes, thinking of what might happen between Chili and Aidan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

While walking with Chili downtown to his restaurant, Aidan was still with Cilan. _Was he going to kiss me?_ She touched her lip; _I wonder what he tastes like. _Chili watched her rub her lips with her middle finger.

"You have been awfully quite, Aidan. Are you nervous?" Chili said with the cockiest attitude she ever heard from him. She growled at him while they stopped a few feet from the restaurant's doors.

She knew that she was with Chili now, but she wanted Cilan or what it would know what it would feel like. Trying to distract herself from Cilan she grasped Chili's hand. Lacing their fingers into each other and wrapping her arm his. She blushed when Chili rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I knew that you would come to your senses." He whispered as they walked through the autumn air in Striation City. She put her face into Chili's shoulder, ignoring his comment.

_None of this makes sense, Chili, _Aidan thought as she looked back up at Chili with one eye. Chili had a content look on his face. She was guessing that he enjoyed every moment with her. Chili looked down at her, the fire in his eye made her hide her face back into his arm.

"You look really beautiful this evening, Aidan." Chili played with the dragon tooth on her chest. Aidan gulped and held Chili's hand tighter.

She felt an odd taste in her mouth. It came from the pit of her stomach, slithering up to her tongue. Looking into Chili's eyes made it slide up faster. Aidan cheeks turned as red as the leaves that danced by them as they fell from the trees nearby. She quickly unlocked her gaze from Chili and looked away.

_Holy shit, I'm so nervous…_ She thought. Aidan turned and Chili was still looking at her, he was staring at something that was bothering him, in a good way. Her lips taunted him, they sang to him and he could not ignore their plea for no longer.

Chili rapidly grabbed her chin and laid a passionate kiss on her. Flows of feeling fell into the kiss happiness, nervousness, love, hate, name it and it was there. Happiness from Chili's lips that cheered up Aidan's nervousness. But he love and hate fought each other; love wrapped his tongue around hate's tongue, hate tried to release love from her. Aidan tastes his mouth, it was hot and minty, trying to keep her own mouth closed.

Chili let her go for a breath of air. He looked at Aidan's shocked face; it pleased him that he had that effect on her. Giving her a quick peck on the lips, he smirked looking back into dimmed fire in her eyes. Obviously his inferno over powered hers.

"Aidan, I love you. I always have and I always will. I promise you that." Chili said seriously and Aidan gasped. He waited for response for an eternity, but nothing came past her lips. Chili looked away disappointed, Aidan felt him staring to let go, but she caught his hand before he completely got away.

"Chili, I… Think that I am in love with…" Aidan stopped the name that almost left her tongue. Chili waited for her to say who.

Aidan didn't want to hurt his feelings, but couldn't even bare to lie to him. Before she knew it the name escaped her mouth.

"…You…" She gasped and covered her mouth. A lie, a lie just soiled the balance she had between her and Chili. She wanted to steal the word from Chili's growing grin, but it was already too late.

"You do really?" He asked, grabbing her hips and bringing her closer to him.

_Aidan, whatever you do, don't answer! _A voice yelled in her mind. It pleaded and shouted, but her body did different. Aidan answered Chili with a small nod.

"This is just wonderful…" He cheered so loud that the all of Striation City turned and watched him cheer. She tried to hide her face, but it was already too late.

"Hey it's Aidan Kamiya!"

"It's Lady Aidan and Chili!"

"Lady Aidan and Chili are out together?!"

"Look! Chili and Aidan are dating!"

All these voices came booming at Chili and Aidan. Chili grabbed her hand and they ran through the crowds to the restaurant.

Chili slammed and locked the door behind him. Both of them panted, Aidan fell on the plush carpet. Chili smiled at her still trying to catch his breath.

"How about that date, Aidan?" Chili asked and Aidan gulped her fear but it came back up. "Come on, let's go…" Chili picked her up off the ground and she gasped at his strength and he smirked.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_This one was long, enough I suppose. I hope you enjoyed this and wait to see what happens on Chili and Aidan's date…_


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth About Hips

**Her Taste**

**Chapter 3: The Truth About Hips.**

Aidan opened her eyes, her vision was blurry. She tried to sit up but she felt a sharp, throbbing pain in her head. Lying back down, Aidan rubbed her eyes and looked around. She froze with fear. She wasn't in her room. Just then she heard some snoring coming from her left. It was loud, very loud. Loud enough for her to question how she slept through that.

She feared to turn to see the source of the sound. Aidan felt the thing shift in its slumber. Something hard pushed against her side. It let out another loud snore, so loud it made her head throb worse. Agitated she turned to see who or what it was. Her face turned white with fear.

It was Chili.

_Oh no… _Aidan thought. Chili shifted again and the hard things stabbed her in the stomach.

_Please let that be his elbow… _She prayed and she looked under the covers. It wasn't his elbow. It was raging out of his red boxers. Aidan shrunk away from it, like it was ready to attack her.

She noticed that Chili was in just boxers. She tried to keep herself from looking at his body. Then she noticed she was just in her bra and thong.

_What the fuck happened last night? _She asked herself, her headache got worse when she tried to remember. Chili moved in his sleep again, his erection pushing up against her again. She stared at it. From the looks at his boxers was tenting, he was a decent size; her curiosity boiled in her stomach.

_What's the harm in seeing what it looks like…? _Aidan bit her lip then looked from under the covers to see if he was awake. She poked his shoulder to see if he would awake to a little movement. He just kept snoring. Chili had his mouth open and he was drooling.

_God that's attractive._ Aidan tucked herself back under the covers and reached for his boxers. She got a grip on the elastic band and pulled forward. He nearly fell out. Aidan covered her mouth with her free hand and flushed.

_He's a fucking monster… No wonder why he is so cocky… _Aidan shook her head at the pun she made in her mind. Just then the covers lifted on her, she froze. Looking up slowly she saw Chili smirking at her. She blushed wildly and let go of his red boxers.

"From your face, I bet you enjoyed what you saw." Chili beamed wiping the drool from his sleepy face. Aidan pulled the covers back over her, she was so embarrassed. Chili pulled the covers from her. Aidan looked at him. Chili looked at her up and down and she turned around. Then she felt a breeze on her and she pulled the covers over her butt.

"What happened last night, Chili?" She asked, embarrassed. Chili wrapped his arms around her and bit her ear.

"Nothing," he smiled. Aidan elbowed him in the stomach.

"I'm serious!"

"And I'm serious! Nothing happened. You drank a little too much, we came home, and then you didn't want to sleep alone. But as soon as I tried anything, you mumbled something about your virginity…" Chili trailed off and Aidan slowly pulled the covers over her again. Chili yanked them away from her.

"I just felt like respecting you," he began again, "Because I know you're going to give it to me anyway." Chili trailed off again and Aidan looked at him with a frown.

"What make you say that?" She asked, sounding agitated. Chili looked back at her. He brushed back her hair and kissed her cheek.

"Well, that's what people in love do. You love me, right?" Chili asked, Aidan hesitated. Chili sat up and looked at her. She bit her lip, looking for a way to get out of the question, but there was no escape.

"Well Chili, I don't love…" She looked up him. He towered over her; his deep red eyes watched her. Aidan shrunk under his eyes.

"You don't love what… or… who?" He asked getting closer to her face. Aidan's eyes began to water. She couldn't bear to hurt his feelings. But she thought it was better not to lead him on.

"I don't…" Aidan started, but her tears fell and Chili got up worried.

"Aidan, why are you crying, did I say something wrong?!" He asked trying to console her with a hug. She just pushed him off, turning around so he couldn't see her cry. But he pursued her. He got back in bed and flipped her back over.

"Leave me alone, Chili." She turned back around.

"I'll leave you alone when you tell me what is wrong!"

"I'm fine!"

"No, you're not!" Chili got on top of her so she couldn't move. He held her arms back so she couldn't fight. Aidan kept crying, not talking to him.

"Aidan…" He growled. She shook her head.

"You're so stubborn…" He bent down, Aidan tried to move her lips from his, but he caught her. His kiss was soft, but still had that fire. This only made her cry more.

"Stop it, Chili; you are only making it worse…" Chili let her arms go and she wiped her eyes.

"Just tell me what is wrong, Aidan." He said, Aidan could tell he was hurting. She looked into his eyes, she saw that he thought he had did something wrong. Aidan sighed and gave in to his demands.

"Get off me and I'll tell you…" Chili jumped off her and Aidan pulled the covers over her body so he wasn't distracted. He grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Okay, what don't you love?" Chili asked He used his free hand to move stray hair from her fair face. Aidan swallowed. She knew that she had to tell him the truth.

"I don't love… Moving too fast…" Aidan bit her tongue. Her body was betraying her again. Chili sighed.

"That's a relief. I thought you were you were going to tell me you didn't love me." He giggled and Aidan growled to her body.

"No Chili, I do. More than you can imagine." _Holy shit, shut up Aidan! _She fought herself in her mind. Chili grinned and got closer to her.

"So… I know you want to wait for sex, but can we do other stuff? Like some _fun_ stuff?" Chili asked moving his hand up and down her arm. Aidan shivered. Chili noticed that and grinned wider.

"Do I make you nervous, Aidan, hm?" He did it again and she pulled away blushing. "Oh, I do! I like that." He attacked her and she tried to get away.

"Chili!" Aidan growled.

"Yes, keep fighting! It makes me hot!" Chili whispered in her ear. Aidan punched him in the face and he fell back, writhing in pain. Aidan rubbed her hand.

"Ow, I guess I hit you too hard." She blinked and Chili rubbed his pain away. She thought that the punch would give him the message, but he was so oblivious. He just came back on to her.

"I LOVE it hard!" Chili growled seductively. Aidan sighed and fell back on the pillows. Chili got on top of her and kissed her neck aggressively. Aidan wanted to push him away, but the way he was kissing her made her heart race.

_Just sit here, Aidan. Maybe if he sees that you aren't interested he will stop. _Aidan thought in her mind. But her arms started to move. She tried to hold them down but Chili pulled them onto his neck. They had a mind of their own and wandered around his neck and shoulders. _Damnit Aidan…_

"Chili, are you a virgin?" Aidan managed to get out of her mouth and Chili stopped kissing her.

"What makes you ask?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Well, you say you love it hard? How would you know unless you have had sex? And then you unhooking my bra so easily, it must have taken practice right?" Aidan blushed when Chili smiled at her.

"To be honest, yes I am a virgin. About the loving it hard thing, I know what I like, and unhooking your bra was just a coincidence. " Chili blushed with a smile. Aidan sighed and kissed him, but she still has some doubt.

"Are you telling me the truth?" _You're twenty and a virgin? Sounds fishy…_ She asked and Chili smirked at her question.

"Babe, you can trust me. I would never lie to you." He said and Aidan gulped when he came back down to kiss her.

Aidan tried to keep her body from kissing him back, but it was overtaking her. It didn't care what she wanted, it was being selfish. Chili grinded on her and Aidan let out a small gasp. Chili let go and looked her in the eye, blushing.

"You saw me… Now I want to see you…" He looked at her but she could feel him picking at her bra. Aidan blushed.

"I guess it is only fair…" _I can't get through to you, Aidan… _ Chili smiled and kissed her. Aidan felt Chili reach for the back of her bra and he unhooked it with ease. Aidan wondered how he knew so much, but she was only focused on how he was ogling her.

"You're so beautiful, Aidan." Chili whispered and he ran his fingers over her. Aidan trembled, closing her eyes tight; no one has ever touched her like that before. Just then she felt something hot drip on her. She opened her eyes and saw that Chili was bleeding from his nose.

"Holy shit! Chili, are you okay?!" She sat up and Chili covered his nose from getting his gushing blood everywhere. Aidan can see that her punch from earlier had broken his nose. It didn't seem to bother Chili, but Aidan felt so bad.

"I'll be fine, come with me to the bathroom." Chili said getting off the bed.

"What if Cress or Cilan sees us?" Aidan asked hooking her bra like they were in the room.

"It's late in the afternoon. They are probably at the restaurant, no one will see you. Hurry, my nose won't stop bleeding." Chili walked out of his room and Aidan debated whether to put a shirt on, but it would just get bloody anyway, so she followed him.

Aidan followed the trail of blood into the bathroom down the hall from Chili's room. Chili leaned on the bathroom counter waiting for Aidan. He looked at her like he didn't know what to do. Aidan blinked, and then sighed.

"Lean back, you want to slow the flow of blood." Aidan moved his chin back. She ran hot water in the sink and grabbed a wash cloth. Chili kept his head back, but he could still see her from the corner of his eye. He grabbed her exposed ass. He smiled at her and Aidan splashed water on his face and he laughed. He grabbed his nose again in pain.

"Try not to laugh." Aidan giggled she grabbed the cloth from the sink. Chili was too tall for her, so she had to stand on the counter with her knees. She placed it on his face and he writhed in pain.

"That hurts!" Chili moved away from her and the blood began to rush again. Aidan growled and pushed the towel on his nostrils trying to stop the bleeding. He maneuvered away from the demon cloth and Aidan got more agitated.

"Stop moving, Chili!" Aidan screamed and Chili ran out of the bathroom.

"No, it hurts!" He yelled while running. Aidan chased after him.

"God damn it Chili! Get your ass back here!"

"No!"

Chili ran behind the kitchen counter and Aidan was on the other side with the demon cloth. When she tried to move one way he moved the other.

"CHILI!"

"AIDAN!" The two roared at each other.

Aidan didn't know what to do, she thought for a moment, and then smirked.

"Oh Chili, if you let me clean up your nose I'll reward your for being a good boy." Aidan winked at him and moved her hips. Chili blushed and her movements only made his nose bleed more.

"You're such a fucking tease." Chili growled and she giggled seductively.

"Who is teasing?" Aidan flashed a breast at him and he started getting tense. Aidan giggled again and unhooked her bra and threw it at him. Chili caught it and threw it on the floor. Aidan blinked as she saw him breathing hard.

"Oh you're asking for it, Aidan." Chili said with his hand still over his bloody nose. He began to charge at her and Aidan took off up the stairs. She thought she would be safe in the bathroom, but what she didn't know is that she left the sink running. Aidan sprinted into the bathroom; she slipped on the water on the floor. Chili ran in, still bleeding, and saw her on the floor.

"Oh shit, are you okay?!" Chili asked, helping her up. He grabbed her left hand and she pulled it away.

"I think I landed on my hand when I fell…" Aidan asked, looking at her hand that started to turn a different color.

"I guess we fucked each other both up, huh?" Chili chuckled and kissed Aidan on her cheek.

"We are just going to end up dying if we are trying to take care of each other." Aidan giggled and pulled Chili's hair to kiss him back.

"So now what do we do, Aidan?" he asked kissing her neck and shoulders.

"I think we should go to the emergency room." Aidan pushed him off of her with her bad hand. She winced and smiled weakly.

"Anything you want, darling." Chili smiled back at her.

"Then I will get Braviary and we can fly into the city. But let me get dressed."

"Are you going to need help?" Chili winked.

"No, thank you very much." Aidan said sarcastically and she walked out. Chili waited in the bathroom and counted down.

"5…4…3…2…"

"Chili…" he heard Aidan call for him. He smirked and walked into her bedroom down the hall.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cress and Cilan were in a rush trying to get all the customers food without Chili. Cress could tell that Cilan was moving way more slowly than usual. Even the girls that hung out in the restaurant were trying to fling themselves at him, but he just ignored them. Cress watched as Cilan cleaned one table for a whole ten minutes. He jogged over to him.

"Cilan, are you okay there?" He asked putting his hand on his shoulder. Cilan didn't look up as he scrubbed the table.

"I'm fine, Cress; I just don't feel that hot today…" Cilan said quietly. He walked over to the other side of the table and began to clean that. Cress followed him.

"I know when something is bothering one of my brothers." Cress said and Cilan looked up from the damp table.

"It's Aidan…" Cilan whispered. Cress sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What is it with boys and Aidan?" Cress put his hand on the table, then picked it up when he noticed it was wet and soapy.

"I love her, Cress…" Cilan said sitting down on the chair next to him. Cress sighed.

"So does Chili…" Cress said, Cilan looked up kind of annoyed.

"I know how Chili is. He doesn't deserve a woman like Aidan." Cilan put his elbow on the table.

"Yes, I know how he is too. But he only did all those things because Aidan left."

"Don't try to defend him. He is a horn dog that can't be tamed. Aidan deserves more respect than that."

"I'm not defending him. I mean it's not like this whole time they have been fucking and they broke bones." Cress said and Cilan sighed.

"He better not have touched her, or…" Just then the door opened. Chili, with a face mask on, was holding the door open for Aidan, who had a sling on her left arm. Cress blinked and looked at Cilan who was twitching with anger.

Everyone in the restaurant looked at Chili and Aidan. All the girls in the room ran to Chili's side.

"Oh Chili, what happened to your beautiful face?!" One of them gasped.

"Is there any way I can help?" One asked.

"I want to help to Chili! I love you!"

"I love you more Chili!"

The girls pushed Aidan out of the way from Chili. She grabbed her arm and walked away from the crowd pissed and in pain. Aidan saw Cress and Cilan walk over to her. Cilan examined her like a blood hound. He stared at her arm.

"What happened, Aidan? Are you okay?" Cilan asked and Aidan smiled at him.

"It's nothing really; Chili and I just had a little accident." Aidan looked away from Cilan's suspicious glare.

"What kind of accident?" Cress slyly grinned. Aidan questioned his tone but told them.

"I fell in the bathroom and sprained my hand. I will be fine in a few weeks, it is no big deal." Aidan said awkwardly. Cilan glared at Chili and Cress walked behind Aidan. Cress examined her hips. He grasped them.

"Hey! What are you doing, Cress!?" Aidan gasped. Cress felt her sides and smiled at Cilan.

"Don't worry Cilan. They didn't do anything." Cress said and Cilan looked back at him relieved.

"Well that's something I like hearing. Don't let him touch you Aidan." Cilan said to her. Aidan was very confused. She felt her hips, wondering how Cress could tell she was a virgin but just feeling her. She jingled her hips but she couldn't feel anything.

"How can you tell, and what?" Aidan looked at both of them. Cress chuckled and Cilan looked away.

"Well, I love women. I love to study them," Cress started, "If a woman has yet to have intercourse, her hips are tight. A woman who has had her hymen broken has looser, more relaxed hips, for the birth canal. And you, my dear, have really tight hips." Cress stated and Aidan blushed crossing her good arm over her hip. She caught Cilan looking at her hips with a pleased look.

"That's interesting…" Aidan blushed and looked back at Chili and his fan girls. Cress watched her.

"Doesn't it bother you that Chili is surrounded by many horny girls?" Cress asked. Aidan knew that it didn't bug her. Even when the girls were all over him and he was didn't mind that they were feeling his body. She looked back at Cilan and Cress who waited for her answer.

"Not really, I know that I can trust Chili." She smiled and Cress and Cilan looked at each other with concerned faces. "Or can I?" she asked and Cilan coughed at Cress.

"Well, Aidan. Chili is notorious for being a, well, ladies man." Cress said, he sounded kind of disappointed. Aidan looked at Cilan, just by him looking away confirmed Cress' statement.

"So… Chili isn't a virgin...?" She asked and Cress and Cilan looked at each other confused.

"No, he isn't who told you a thing like that?" Cilan crossed his arms.

"No one… Who is the girl he had sex with?" She asked her voice cracking.

"It's more like, 'who are _they?_'." Cress sighed. Aidan's face grew sad and she walked away from the brothers. Passing by Chili, he didn't even acknowledge her. Cilan ran after her when she left the restaurant. He closed the door behind him and he saw that she was petting Braviary.

"Aidan, I hope Cress didn't offend you?" Cilan said from behind her. She turned around; she was fighting the dousing tears in her fiery eyes.

"No, he didn't offend me… I just needed to get out of there, too many hormones flying around." She tried to smile but it didn't appear on her face and Cilan hugged her.

"I don't like it when you are sad; I find it to be in bad taste." Cilan said putting her chin on her dark hair. "But Chili's attitude tastes even worse…" Cilan said, concealing the anger in his voice. Aidan looked at him, wiping her eyes with her good hand.

"I don't want to talk about him if you don't mind." Aidan said, pushing him away. Cilan looked at her get on Braviary, who cooed trying to console her. She smiled and looked at Cilan with a sad face.

"I'll see you in a bit… Okay?" Aidan said the corner of her mouth picked up a bit. Cilan nodded and watched her fly off.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_End of this chapter, hm I wonder what is going to happen… Find out in the next chapter of Her Taste C:_


	4. Chapter 4: That Moment of Fright

**Her Taste**

**Chapter 4: That Moment of Fright.**

It was around one in the morning, and Cilan was waiting for Aidan to return home. He had been waiting since he got back from the restaurant, which was at six. Cilan read a book under a lamp next to him as he lay on the couch. He looked at the clock behind him in the kitchen and sighed. Cilan was just about to go to bed when he heard a flapping of large wings outside and a voice of a young woman. He got up and looked out the window and saw Aidan and Braviary.

"You can go wander if you wish to, Braviary." He heard Aidan say to Braviary. But Braviary put his beak on shoulder like he didn't want to leave her. She smiled and scratched his feathers.

"Okay, buddy, get in your Poke ball then." Aidan pulled his Poke ball from her belt and he went inside. Hooking it back on her belt, she walked to the front door. Cilan scrambled from the window to the door and opened it, scaring Aidan. She gasped and Cilan smiled at her.

"Don't do that, Cilan!" She growled and walked in. She sat on the couch and sighed. Cilan closed the door behind her and followed her. He sat down with her.

Cilan gazed at her; she looked like she had been crying and she was tired. Aidan noticed that he was staring at her and she snapped her head to him.

"What are you staring at, Cilan?" Her attitude made him shrink back into the couch. Aidan noticed her tone and she looked away from him.

"I'm sorry, Cilan. These past few hours I have been a little on edge." Aidan swallowed her anger, "I even snapped at Braviary today, and I never get mad at him, like I would never get mad at you." She turned back to him and Cilan smiled.

"I understand. But where were you this whole time, Aidan? I was getting really worried about you." Cilan sat closer to her.

"Braviary and I just flew around for a little bit. We stopped by the Professor's lab to see how my Pokémon were doing." Aidan got closer to Cilan. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. Cilan put her arm around her.

"And how are they doing?" He asked with a smile.

"Well, Serperior is doing well and Eelektross sleeps a lot like usual. The other Pokémon don't seem to mind to be relaxing." Aidan smiled back at him, and then it went away.

"Did Chili even notice I was gone?" Aidan's voice cracked with sadness. Cilan sighed and brushed her hair from her neck.

"To tell you the truth, no, he didn't." Cilan saw her look away, but he brought her face back with his hand. "But I missed you so much, like you can't imagine." Cilan made her smile. Aidan felt so happy that he was trying to make her feel better. Cilan leaned in to kiss her but Aidan stopped him.

"Um, I think I should shower and head off to bed…" Aidan got up but Cilan grabbed her hand.

"Stay with me…" He pleaded. Aidan looked down at him; his face calm. She smiled at him and thought for a moment.

"Well, I think that Chili would be looking for me in the morning and I plan to hide from him. I guess I can hide from him in your room." Aidan moved her body playfully. Cilan blinked.

"What do you mean?" Cilan tilted his head a bit.

"I mean, that I want to sleep in your bed, if you don't mind." Aidan said playing with Cilan's hand with her good hand. Cilan smiled.

"Yeah, sure you can stay in my bed. I'll sleep here." Cilan adjusted himself on the couch and Aidan giggled.

"No silly… Sleep with me!" Aidan whispered. Cilan flushed and got off the couch.

"Really?" Cilan asked and Aidan pulled him to the stairs.

"Yeah, if Chili sees you sleeping on the couch he is going to wonder who is in your room." Aidan grinned.

"So, you want to sleep… in the same bed… together… you and me?" Cilan sweat dropped.

"Yes, I'll shower; you just wait for me, okay?" Aidan giggled as they walked up the stairs. They stopped in front of the bathroom door.

"Okay…" Cilan smiled. Aidan and Cilan looked at each other awkwardly. She coughed and he walked to his room. Walking inside the bathroom, Aidan tried to keep her excitement in. She dropped her clothes and jumped in the shower.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cilan waited impatiently in his bed. He could hear the water running in bathroom next to his. He stomach flipped when he heard the water stop. Cilan counted the moments before he heard the bathroom door open. And again he counted before he heard his own door open. He heard Aidan close his door softly and search for his bed in the dark.

"Over here, Aidan…" He whispered he stuck out his hand in the darkness. Cilan felt her hand and she grabbed on to it. He opened the covers for her and pulled her into bed. Aidan could feel that his bed was soft. It smelled just like him.

"I have to lie on my back because of my arm, Cilan." Aidan whispered. Cilan shifted and let her get comfortable. Cilan lied on his side and put his arm over Aidan's stomach and rested his head on the pillow next to her.

"Aidan?" Cilan whispered.

"What is it, Cilan?" She whispered back.

"It seems a little soon, but do you want to go to Nimbasa City tomorrow?" He played with the buttons on her night shirt shyly. Aidan faced him; she could see his silhouette in the dark.

"Sure, I'd love to go with you." Aidan smiled.

"Okay then, sounds great. See you in the morning. Good night…" Cilan whispered.

"Good night, Cilan." Aidan kissed him on the cheek and fell asleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cilan drowsily smiled in his sleep. He felt the spot next to him, it was empty. He shot up and looked around the room. Aidan wasn't there. He got up and walked to the door. As soon as he reached for the doorknob he heard yelling from the other side.

"Where were you last night!? I was worried!" A voice yelled. Cilan could tell that it was Chili and he was furious.

"No you weren't! If you were worried you would have called me on my C Gear!" Another voice yelled, it was Aidan and she was equally enraged.

"You shouldn't even be out! You should have been here with me!"

"Are you kidding me?! How can I be with someone I can't trust!?" It sounded like Aidan had threw something at him and it shattered. Cilan opened his door and saw Chili in the doorway of Aidan's room. Aidan threw her hairbrush at him and it fell apart when it hit the wall behind him.

"Leave me alone, Chili! I don't trust you!" Aidan cried, tears falling from her face.

"What do you mean you don't trust me?!" Chili ran in her room, she tried to hit him with her good arm but he caught it and held it down.

"Get away from me!" Aidan couldn't pull her hand from his crushing grip. Cilan ran to her side and pushed Chili off of her.

"Stay out of this Cilan!" Chili pushed his brother back. Aidan watched the brothers push each other back and forth.

"Aidan told you to get away from her!" Cilan growled. Chili grabbed him by his shirt collar and Cilan grabbed Chili by his bow tie. Even though Cress, Cilan and Chili were triplets, Chili was the tallest out of all of them. He towered over Cilan.

"This is between Aidan and me! Mind your own business!" Chili spat. Cilan pushed him off of him. Chili charged back at him.

"Stop fighting!" Aidan pleaded, but they didn't listen. "Cress! Cress, come help!" Cress came from down stairs and into Aidan's room. He managed to get them apart.

"What the hell's going on in here!?" Cress roared while he stood in between the quarreling brothers.

"Chili was arguing with Aidan, and he was getting physical." Cilan sneered at Chili.

"Cilan should mind his own damn business; this is between Aidan and me!"

"Both of you shut the fuck up! Chili, get out of Aidan's room. Cilan take Aidan out of here." Cress took charge and Chili stormed out of the house. Cress left and closed her door, leaving Cilan and Aidan alone. Aidan looked at him from the floor. Her tears fell and she cried on the corner of the bed.

_I knew her tough exterior was just a defense… _Cilan thought to himself as he got on his knee to help Aidan off the floor. But Aidan wrapped her arms around his neck and cried in his shoulder.

"Oh Cilan…" She whispered in his ear. He could feel her trembling with fear. Chili's anger scared her more than anything.

"I know… Let's get out of here…" Cilan looked at her and wiped her face with his fingers. Aidan smiled at her best friend.

"Get some clothes. We will be gone for a while…" Cilan said and he walked to her doorway. Looking back at her, he saw her rushing for clothes to get out of the house.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Are you sure that you will be okay without my help, Cress?" Cilan asked his brother. Cress just smiled and pushed him to the front door.

"Sure, sure, just get out of here you scamp." Cress was rushing him and Cilan sighed.

"You are going to have a girl over aren't you?" Cilan knew his brother.

"Twins," Cress beamed, "Beautiful full figured twins." Cress blushed to himself and Cilan rubbed his forehead. He waited for Aidan to come downstairs. He held his bag filled with necessities for their trip to Nimbasa City. Cilan didn't know how long they would be gone, but hopefully long enough for Chili to get his temper in check.

Cilan heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned and saw Aidan wearing a black sundress with little cute skulls on it. She had black wedges on and a cute red bow in her choppy hair. Cilan blushed at the sight of her flawless legs. They were long and beautiful. Aidan smiled at Cilan and he smiled back at her.

"So are we ready to go?" Aidan asked and she looked at what Cilan was wearing.

"Cilan, you do know that even in fall Nimbasa City gets pretty warm?" She said pointing to his usual vest, dress shirt and dress pants. Cilan looked down at what he was wearing and back to Aidan's sundress.

"I got clothes in here. Let's just get out of Striation City as fast as we can." Cilan grabbed her hand and Aidan smiled at her friend.

"Okay then." Aidan giggled and she closed the door behind them.

"Have a nice trip you two!" Cress waved from the front window and pranced off into the house.

"What has him all giddy?" Aidan giggled. Cilan rolled his eyes.

"Never mind him, let's get to Nimbasa City, shall we?" Cilan smiled at her and Aidan grasped his hand. She got out a Poke ball from her large black bag and threw it out. Braviary stretched his wings and shook his tails feathers.

"Sorry I had you in your Poke ball this long, buddy. Do you feel like flying Cilan and I somewhere?" Aidan asked patting her large bird Pokémon. He cooed a yes to her and she kissed his beak.

"Then off we go." She got on Braviary and let out a hand to Cilan who was nervous getting o her Pokémon. He was even more nervous when he had to put his hands on her hips. They both blushed without the other knowing.

"Onward to Nimbasa City!" Aidan cheered and Braviary flew in a flash, the two friends screaming as they took flight. Aidan in happiness to be in the air and Cilan in fear, but it was more calming knowing that Aidan was with him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_I felt like this one was a little rushed and wasn't as great as it could be. But I digress; I hope that you enjoyed this… interesting chapter. Let's see what excitements wait for out two best friends in Nimbasa City in the next chapter C:_


	5. Chapter 5: Lies and Such

**Her Taste**

**Chapter 5: Lies and Such.**

Cilan kept his eyes closed the whole time him and Aidan were in flight on Braviary. They were flying for about an hour and it was in the late evening. Aidan smiled wide as the wind blew through her long dark brown hair. She always loved flying high, Cilan did not. Aidan could feel Cilan getting tense the more higher they got in the air.

"It isn't that bad, Cilan, dear." Aidan giggled. Cilan held on tighter to her.

"This is too high for my taste!" Cilan said closing his eyes as tightly as he could. Aidan grabbed his hand and he put his face in her back.

"Don't worry, you are safe with me." She reassured him and Cilan loosened his tight eyes. Opening one he saw the desert before Nimbasa.

"Hey look its Area 28!" Cilan said excitedly. Aidan smiled that he was finally getting comfortable, even though they were almost to Nimbasa City.

"The place where there have been many UFO sightings?" Aidan asked, interested.

"Yeah, it would be wonderful to look around." Cilan sighed. "If only there was a way to get inside." He put his chin on Aidan's shoulder in despair. Aidan smiled.

"I know a way to get in." She giggled and Cilan shook his head.

"Oh no, we are not sneaking in!" Cilan warned her.

"Cilan, we are flying right above it, it doesn't get as easy as this." She smirked, "You even said it would be wonderful to look around." Cilan stiffened.

"Well I didn't mean sneak in! That is too dishonest." Cilan argued.

"Come on, Cilan, live a little. Get a taste of adventure." She said looking back at him. He gulped as they flew down into the desert area.

"Adventure tastes very unpleasant…" Cilan whispered to himself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aidan jumped off of Braviary and Cilan followed her. She looked around and shrugged.

"There really isn't much out here." She said sounding disappointed and Cilan fidgeted where he stood.

"Then let's go, Aidan!" He said sounding really nervous. Aidan giggled at him.

"It's only sundown. Things don't start to appear until it is night." Aidan smiled at him and Cilan looked uneasy.

"Are you really that afraid of us getting caught?" She asked raising her eyebrow at him and Cilan shook his head.

"Aidan, we don't know what aliens' intentions are! What if we get abducted and I never get to tell you that…" Cilan stopped himself and Aidan blinked.

"Never get to tell me what?" She asked stepping closer to him. Cilan stepped back, almost tripping over Braviary but Aidan caught his hand. Cilan blushed and let her go.

"Never mind, it is not important at the moment." Cilan said turning around, embarrassed.

"Cilan anything you say is important to me." Aidan said and Cilan gulped.

"Just drop it… please?" Cilan asked her.

"Okay Cilan. But if we are getting beamed up by aliens, then you have to tell me, okay?" Aidan smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Okay I will." Cilan said. Aidan walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Now let's go check this place out shall we?" Aidan tugged on his arm. Cilan had no other choice but to accept. They walked down a small dirt path with very little foliage along it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cilan and Aidan poked around Area 28 until the sun disappeared and turned into a beautiful dark sky. Braviary followed behind them as they walked. Aidan's stomach turned. . She didn't want to tell Cilan she had a dreaded fear of the dark and whatever lies within it. Cilan kind of figured she was acting strange when the sun went down. She held on tighter to his hand and was clinging closer to him. Cilan smirked; maybe there was a way to get her back for even bringing them there in the first place.

"Keep your eyes peeled for aliens, you guys." Cilan joked and Aidan huffed.

"That's not funny, Cilan." Aidan pulled his hand, stopping in place. Cilan just giggled at her.

"Okay, I'm sorry Aidan." Cilan hugged her and Aidan just sighed. Just then Cilan heard a rustle in the bush behind Braviary.

"Did you hear that!?" Cilan whispered to Aidan and she growled.

"Knock it off, Cilan, that is isn't funny." Aidan pushed Cilan off of her. Cilan just looked at the bushes intently. "Cilan!"

"Shh!" Cilan covered her mouth and flipped her over to the direction of the sound.

Aidan muffled some curse words at him until she saw some blinking lights came from the bushes. They blinked green, yellow and red. Aidan and Cilan watched in horror as the bushes began to move. They say a greyish head pop out. Cilan could feel Aidan tense up in his hands and Aidan felt Cilan.

"What is that?" Aidan asked moving Cilan's hand away from her mouth. Cilan observed the little creature closely then smiled.

"Oh, that's not an alien, it's and Elgyem!" Cilan said to his terrified best friend. Aidan looked at him and then back to the Elgyem.

"Oh then I guess we are okay? Aren't we, Cilan?" Aidan said unsure and grabbed his hand and Cilan smiled at her.

"It's just one Elgyem. I think we are safe." Cilan said holding her closer.

"You said _think._" Aidan said, staring at the Elgyem coming closer. Just then there was more popping out of the bushes and Aidan clawed Cilan's hand for protection. Cilan gasped and looked around. There was about ten.

"Cilan…" Aidan said looking at him with fear in her eyes. Cilan looked back down at her and hugged her tighter.

"Aidan, don't panic. If we make it slowly to Braviary we can fly out of here." Cilan whispered in her ear and she nodded. They began to slowly shuffle to Braviary who was watching them intently as they came closer to him.

"Elgyem!" One of the Pokémon said and it made Aidan stop in her tracks. It raised one of its arms to her and it flashed its lights.

"It is okay, Aidan, just keep walking." Cilan pushed her forward, but she wouldn't budge. She whimpered as the Elgyem that made the sound came closer, and then they all came closer. She held Cilan's hand and shut her eyes tight. Cilan prepared himself for the worst; he wrapped his arms around Aidan and shut his eyes.

The rest of the Elgyem raised their hands that began flashing. Aidan felt her head begin to feel weird. Cilan was beginning to get the same sensations as soon as she did.

Aidan shut her eyes tighter and she saw a vision that made her eyes fly open.

It was her in a wedding dress. On one side of her was Cilan, he was in a tuxedo and he looked happy. But, to her other side, there was Chili. He had a smile on, but there was something about it that felt ominous. She gasped and looked at Cilan who looked like he had the same vision.

But his was different. He saw himself with Aidan on a Ferris wheel. They looked happy, he had his arms around Aidan and their fingers laced with one another. Cilan saw himself turn his head and kiss Aidan. The vision then flashed to Cilan at the alter with Aidan walking down the aisle.

But the vision continued. Another flash and he was back to the sight of him and Aidan on the Ferris wheel. It looks like Cilan had said something to Aidan. It seemed like Aidan didn't take a liking to what he had appeared to say, she unhooked herself from his arms and sat away from him. Cilan watched in horror as the same sight of the alter appeared. But it wasn't him that was happily standing there watching Aidan approaching. It was Chili.

Cilan was released from his dream and was back into reality. He grasped his chest in shock at the sight he witnessed. Cilan quickly turned to his beloved Aidan who was staring right at him; she also had a shocked reaction to whatever she saw.

The Elgyem put their arms down and walked back into the bushes. Aidan and Cilan ran to Braviary who shot into the sky as fast as he could. In the sky Aidan and Cilan were very quiet.

"So… Did anything happen when the Elgyem raised their hands?" Cilan asked Aidan, he was blushing but she couldn't see it.

"I didn't see anything." She said quickly. Cilan raised his eyebrow.

"I didn't ask what you saw or… Did you have a vision like me?" Cilan asked her and he felt her tense.

"I did see something…" Aidan gulped and grabbed Cilan's hand that was on her hip. Cilan waited for her to answer.

"But you tell me what you saw first, Cilan." She said and Cilan gasped to himself. He sighed and rubbed Aidan's hand with his thumbs.

"I saw what it looked like me…" Cilan didn't want to tell Aidan what he saw, he thought it might freak her out, so he lied, "Having fun with you in Nimbasa City." Cilan smiled nervously.

"What did you see?" He asked. Aidan also didn't want to tell Cilan what she saw, she knew there was a time and place for that, and now wasn't the time.

"I saw me wearing this dress again." Aidan lied to Cilan. He nodded and sighed.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing, the Elgyem really gave us some useless visions, huh?" Cilan chucked shyly.

"Yeah, useless." Aidan felt really bad about lying to Cilan, but she would tell him soon. She looked down and got excited again.

"Look, there is Nimbasa! I can see all the roller coasters!" Aidan grinned wide looking back at Cilan. Cilan smiled back and rested his chin on her shoulder again.

"Now let's fly down nice and slowly." Aidan completely ignored him and Braviary flew down as fast as his wings could go. Aidan cheered and Cilan screamed in panic.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Braviary flew slowed his wings and landed softly on the ground. Cilan fell off Braviary and Aidan helped him up. Cilan laughed at Aidan's messed up hair, it was pushed back by the force of the wind. She shook her hair and it went back into place, but laughed at Cilan when she noticed when his hair was frizzed out. Cilan shook his hair and it was fine.

"Thank you Braviary for a wonderful and… interesting ride. Rest now." Aidan returned Braviary to his Poke ball.

"How long do we plan to stay in Nimbasa?" Aidan asked Cilan fixing the bag on her shoulder, he thought for a moment.

"As long as we need to, Chili takes a long time to calm down." Cilan said and he noticed he had saddened Aidan by mentioning Chili.

"Let's stay as long as possible then…" Aidan said looking down. Cilan huffed and picked up her chin.

"You're with me Aidan; I want you to be happy when you are with me." Cilan said seriously to her. Aidan smiled slightly.

"Okay Cilan, I promise I will be happy." She grabbed his hand and he smiled at her.

"Then let us find to stay, shall we." Cilan suggested and Aidan smiled.

"I know the perfect place!" Aidan giggled and pulled him along.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"This is the hotel?" Cilan asked looking over the huge hotel. It was very tall and had many people walking in and out.

"Yes, I stayed here the last time I was here. It was absolutely amazing. Come on, let's go inside and get a room." Aidan and Cilan walked inside and up to the check in counter.

"Welcome to the Nimbasa City's Type hotel. What room would you like?" The short woman at the front counter asked them. Cilan didn't know what she was asking, but Aidan did.

"Single Flying." Aidan told her and she giggled looking at the confused Cilan.

"Okay a single bed flying-type room. Here is your key." She asked handing Aidan a key with a key and a wing key chain. She grabbed Cilan's hand and walked to a nearby elevator. Cilan was still confused.

"What was all that?" He asked grabbing the key and examining it.

"This hotel organizes its room by Pokémon types, fire, water, grass. I always choose flying type." Aidan giggled at him. Cilan handed the key back to her.

"Can you explain why you picked 'Single bed'?" Cilan raised his eyebrow at her.

"The bed is big enough for the both of us, not to mention it is less expensive…" She giggled and Cilan smiled at her.

"Wonderful then." The elevator stopped and opened for Aidan and Cilan. Aidan walked out holding Cilan's hand walking to their room that was inscribed on the key. Aidan unlocked the door and opened it up. Walking in, Cilan stayed at the door aweing at the detail in the room. It had light blue walls. The bed was large and had a darker shade of blue covers. The canopy was white. The room was filled with many paintings and photos of Flying-type Pokémon.

"Well come in!" Aidan snapped Cilan out of his daze.

"I'm sorry I have a knack for looking at details." He said sitting on the bed. Aidan giggled and sighed.

"I'm really tired. I think I want to hit the sack soon. You know, after I shower all this adventure off." Aidan smiled and grabbed some clothes from her bag and walked into the bathroom behind her.

"Okay then, I'll just wait here…" Cilan said after the door closed, he began to unbutton his vest and take off his tie. He stood up when the door opened. Aidan waited there with an embarrassed look.

"I'm going to need help get un and redressed." She blushed and Cilan flushed wildly.

"O-okay…." He said as he walked to the bathroom door. Aidan stood there with her back to him.

"C-can you get the buttons in the back?" Aidan said as she pointed to her back with her good arm. Cilan hesitantly walked into the bathroom with her, placing his trembling fingers on the buttons of her dress.

"How did you get this on?" Cilan said finally, trying to break the silence.

"Oh, Pansage helped me while you were in your room packing." Aidan giggled. Cilan blushed as he got to the final buttons on her lower back. He managed to keep his hands from feeling her back as he went down, although it wasn't very easy.

"T-there, all unbuttoned, I-I'll wait outside to assist you…" Cilan said rushing out slamming the door behind him. Aidan stood there dumbfounded as she slid off her dress. She kicked it to the corner of the bathroom as she turned to turn on the shower.

Cilan waited outside the door. He listened as the shower ran and he heard the soft faint singing of Aidan in the shower. Cilan's curiosity had gotten the best of him as he didn't notice himself opening the door to hear her sing.

"Where you honest when you said, 'I could never leave your bed'? Wake me up and let me know you're alive. And will you fall in love again? Is the scent slowly spreading? I've been answering machines all night…" Aidan sang the lyrics of _Pierce the Vulpix's _"Yeah Baltoy and Pokédoll Face". Cilan recognized this because Aidan would always play it, even though he wasn't much into hardcore music, he thought that the song was beautiful.

Cilan slowly slunk into the restroom and leaned his back to the wall and listened to her sing.

"The moment that's where I… Cut the conversation, wrap this up, with a lie that I'm enjoying every minute with myself." Aidan sang heavenly, she left the note hanging.

"She could make Hell!" Aidan fry screamed, making Cilan gasp as he jumped out of his trace. Aidan stopped rinsing her body and froze looking through the steamed glass door. She could see a figure sitting just feet away from the shower. Opening the door to peek out she saw that Cilan was sitting there.

"Ahh, Cilan, what are you doing in here?!" Aidan roared, covering her chest, though she very well knew that Cilan couldn't see.

"Uh, uh, I just heard your lovely singing and I just wanted to hear more…" Cilan said as he covered his face in embarrassment. Aidan blushed through the steam in the shower.

"Stay for the night," Aidan continued as she sang another song, "If you want to I can show you, what my dreams are made of…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_End of Chapter 5. I wonder what is going to happen between Aidan and Cilan. I hope we get the answers soon!_

_Sorry that it has been a while since my last update._

_Songs I used was:_

"_Yeah Boy and Doll Face" by Pierce the Veil and "If I'm James Dean, Then You're Aubrey Hepburn" by Sleeping with Sirens. _

_Both great bands and songs if I might add._

_I'm currently working on other stories so you should check those out too. Until next time, stay tuned my little Wolfos._


	6. Chapter 6: Captivate

_Wolfo Notes: __I am SO SO SO SO sorry about keeping you guys waiting, I just had a lot to do with school and my other stories (That I also had yet to finish…) I hope you guys keep reading __ Anyway, without further ado here is Chapter 6._

**Her Taste**

**Chapter 6: Captivate**

Aidan awoke from the rays of light hitting her as the entered through a nearby window. Yawning as she got up, she went to close the blinds that hung over it. Aidan didn't know what time it was but frankly she didn't care. All she knew is that the heavenly hotel bed was calling her. When she lay back down, she almost tripped over her sleeping Braviary, who she forgot she let out so he can enjoy the room too. He lighted stirred in his sleep as she walked over him. When she was back on the bed she noticed that the light was still hitting her in the eyes. Aidan guessed that the open blinds had nothing to do with it, enduring it, she just turned around. She realized that she wasn't alone in the giant bed. She noticed Cilan sleeping silently on the opposite side of her.

Aidan couldn't help but watched the way he inhaled and exhaled. It was flawless. The way that Cilan had his gently on the pillow next to him, Aidan just watched, captivated. She bit her lip as she fought herself weather or not to slink over and sleep with him. Aidan delicately put her good hand next to her and she carefully lifted herself to get next to Cilan. She felt the mattress dip down under both of their weight one side. Cilan, still sound asleep, slowly began to fall closer to Aidan as the mattress went further down. His sweet scent engulfed Aidan. She knew what his cologne smelled like, but she loved his natural scent a lot more.

As the mattress stopped and Cilan and Aidan were impossibly close, Cilan began to move in his sleep. Aidan knew that he was going to wake up at any second, but she didn't mind. Maybe he would just think that they moved in their sleep or something.

Cilan slowly opened one eye and then the other, sitting up as he tried to adjust to the light in the room. Upon seeing Aidan, he smiled, not to Aidan's surprise.

"Good morning," he mumbled sleepily, "Sleep well?" He asked and Aidan just nodded, unable to keep herself from giggling upon seeing him in such a cute state. She guessed that Cilan didn't notice how they close they were as he closed his eyes again. Sighing, he put one hand over Aidan, dumbfounding her. But then again, she and Cilan were always touchy, but this touch was a lot more intimate. Just he laying his hand over her was enough to make her stomach knot.

Aidan rested her head on the pillow next to Cilan, who opened his jade eyes to look at her. Again Aidan's stomach knotted tighter as Cilan watched her watch him. A faint smile appeared on his sleepy face and his smile made one appear on Aidan's face as well. She saw a twinkle in Cilan's eye like he was plotting something, and he was. Cilan leaning in to Aidan, she knew where this was going, and she couldn't wait for it to get there.

Cilan sat up as he slipped his hand underneath Aidan's neck to lift her up. Realizing his command, Aidan sat up and slinked her hand to the back of Cilan's neck pulling him forward. She felt as he got closer and closer as the weight of them put more strain on the center of the bed. Cilan's lips were just inches from Aidan's own hungry lips. She watched as he wetted his lips as moved more slowly. Aidan didn't know if he was doing thin intentionally just to make her want it more or if he was taking his time because he was nervous or he wanted to savor the moment. But Aidan couldn't bear the wait any longer; she had to use her bad hand to him down to her. Even though it hurt, it paid off. Cilan's lips crashed onto hers fervently.

His lips were slippery and she felt them on her. Cilan broke their kiss and turned them into more excited and heated pecks on her. He moved to her neck and shoulders. Aidan grasped his hair and ran her hands down his neck and back. This passion boiled in Aidan and it made her open her mouth trying to contain her moan. Cilan saw this and he took the opportunity to kiss her again. His tongue entered her mouth taking advantage of her stunned state. But Aidan wasn't going to go down lightly. She pushed on Cilan's tongue with hers but he was too strong for her.

Cilan let go for a breath and fell back on his pillow. They both laid there, panting in excitement, turning to each other smiling. Aidan couldn't believe what just happened, but she was glad that it did happen. Cilan reached for her cheek, brushing his fingers over it.

"Aidan," He said finally, his cheeks tinting a faint pink, "I-I l-l-l-l-lo-love… Y-y-you…" Cilan final managed to get out. Aidan sat up, looming over Cilan. Her own face was redder than a Cheri Berry. Cilan sat up soon after her, his face worried that he had said the wrong thing.

"You do?" Aidan finally spoke the silence that seemed to last forever finally broke. Cilan's reddened more as he nodded, earning a wide grin from Aidan. "Well, I love you too Cilan." She said as she brushed her hair behind her ear. Cilan smiled.

"Come on, let's go do something! Something fun!" he said jumping out of bed, startling Aidan. Aidan just watched him as he dashed for his bags to get his toothbrush and into the bathroom. She scratched her chin and then began to lazily get out of bed –morning wasn't her strong suit- she dragged her feet to join Cilan in the bathroom.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Come on Cilan," Aidan yelled as she dashed over to the amusement park in her heels, "let's get on all of the roller coasters before the lines get even longer!" She stood at the gate that separated Nimbasa City and the theme park tapping her heels impatiently as Cilan slowly dragged his feet to join her. Cilan wasn't very fond of roller coasters, so he wanted to take as much time as possible getting to them.

"I'm coming Aidan," he slugged over to her not looking at her face, "do we really have to get on these death traps? We haven't eaten yet…" Cilan said as he grabbed his stomach. Aidan grabbed his arm as she giggled.

"Oh Cilan," Aidan said as he got on her toes to kiss his cheek, even in heels Cilan was too tall for her, "You are adorable. If we eat, we are going to throw up on the monster coasters." She giggled again as Cilan fearfully mouthed 'monster coasters'. Aidan pulled his hand along as she walked around to find the biggest coaster she could find.

"Do you think you would be okay without your cast?" Cilan asked when he realized Aidan was pulling him along with her bad hand.

"The amusement park isn't going to allow me to get on the rides with a cast one. Don't worry I will be fine." Aidan turned around pulling him harder when she spotted something that caught her eye.

Cilan groaned but then he realized there was an upside to being pulled by Aidan and that was her prefect backside. As much as Cilan tried not to stare at her bottom, he couldn't help notice how her rear end bounced as her heels hit the cobblestone. The short dress wasn't helping Cilan's case either; the flimsy black fabric barely covered her. If there was anything he liked physically about Aidan, Cilan loved her eyes, her back, her hips, her breasts and then her butt. _So delectable…. _He thought to himself as he was hypnotized as it swayed back and forth.

Cilan soon came crashing into Aidan as she suddenly stopped. He looked over to what Aidan was gawking at, it was a roller coaster, and it was huge. Cilan had to cover his eyes from the sun it was so tall. It was called Dragon Drop, and hence the name, the mascot was Zekrom, a very intimidating Dragon-type Pokémon. The whole coaster was painted black with certain carts painted blue, which made it even more menacing. As Cilan heard people scream, his body started to shudder.

"This is it!" Aidan said slightly jumping in place, "Come on Cilan, this one!" She heard him slightly let out a small, almost inaudible, protest. Aidan turned to see her friend staring up at the mechanical monster, his knees shaking. Aidan sighed as she looked around for another ride. She soon spotted a smaller ride.

Poké Tea Cups, it was assorted tea cups with cutesy Pokémon on them along with flowers, happy music and crying children. Aidan tapped her foot as she debated her decision as she looked over at Cilan again who hadn't taken his eye off Dragon Drop.

"Do want to go ride that instead?" Aidan asked as she turned Cilan to the area of the Poké Tea Cups. Cilan huffed as he looked at them and then back to Aidan. He gave her an upset look. Aidan just blinked at him.

"You think I want to ride that child ride? Come on, we are riding Dragon Drop!" Cilan growled as he dragged Aidan to the long line. Aidan silently cheered in her mind.

As they were half way in the line, Cilan was staring to rethink his bravery. He turned around to see if it was not too late to turn back, but then he looked at Aidan's face. She looked so excited and he didn't want to ruin that for her. He sighed as he unknowingly wrapped his arms around Aidan's hips. He didn't even notice that he was leaning his chin on Aidan's shoulder until she turned her face to look at him with a surprised expression.

Cilan was retracting his arms from her until Aidan caught his hand. She gave him a sweet smile. He gave it back to her as he wrapped his arms around her again this time more intensely. Cilan breathed in her scent. Aidan noticed that and she blushed slightly, earning a kiss on the cheek from Cilan.

"Come on lovebirds! You are holding up the fucking line!" said an angry young man a few people behind Cilan and Aidan. The kid looked about fifteen. Aidan shot him a dirty look and the kid mirrored it back. Cilan saw that there was at least two yards between them and the person and front of them. Blushing, he rushed forward dragging the tough girl along with him.

As Cilan watched Aidan get buckled in by a very sad looking middle aged man, he reached for her hand. Aidan could tell that he was a little frightened, but she supported him. Giving him a wink, Cilan blushed, but looked onward as the ride began to start.

His stomach turned as the blue cart slowly began to descend upward. Cilan gipped harder to Aidan's hand, she almost lost feeling in her fingers, but she didn't want to say anything about it.

"Ready Cilan," Aidan said looking over to her best friend, who tried to keep his eyes open as the cart met the peak of the coaster. They overlooked Nimbasa, the rides, the restaurants, the shopping centers, all was beautiful.

"Everything about Nimbasa is just gorgeous, don't you thing so Cilan?" Aidan asked him.

"It's only second best compared to you Aidan." He sweetly said making her jump in her seat. When Aidan's fiery eyes met with Cilan's eyes, something hit Aidan and she couldn't explain what it was. Cilan felt the same thing, he leaned in to kiss her, but he was just inches from her when the security chest bar stopped him from getting any further. Aidan giggled as she watched him struggle, but she decided to help him and leaned in to kiss him. Just barely enough to reach him, it was enough to send shivers down her spine.

"Boo, that was so lame!" Aidan remembered the teenager from line's voice. "Come on dude, can't you come up with something better?" He yelled again. Aidan just rolled her eyes when Cilan chuckled. He went in for another kiss. The ride began to tilt forward and the carts were hurled forward at full speed. Over slopes, making loops and repeating. Finally coming to a stop, Aidan and Cilan unlocked their lips as they looked at each other. Aidan's mind was spinning; there was something about Cilan that made her feel so wonderful.

"Want to go get something to eat?" Cilan asked as the make middle aged man undid their chest bars. Aidan just nodded. Cilan was the first to get out of the cart and he lent out his hand to Aidan, helping her get out of the cart. This gesture made Cilan seem ten times as better in Aidan's eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Uh, I never eat food like this…" Cilan said as he poked his Spinda Express chow mien with his chop sticks. Aidan was already half way done when she noticed that Cilan hadn't even made a dent in his yet.

"Are you kidding me? I can live off of Spinda Express; the Orange Chicken is to die for." Aidan said with a mouthful of chow mien. Cilan watched as she shoveled more food into her mouth. Amazingly he didn't mind that she ate like a pig, he kind of enjoyed a girl who could eat. Aidan dropped her chopsticks into the carryout box as she sighed loudly.

"Are you full?" Cilan asked as he looked as his own food to see that he still had a lot to eat.

"No way," Aidan giggled earning a confused look from Cilan, "I am just sighing because I am still hungry." Cilan just blinked but then smiled at her. "Don't you like it?"

"Well," Cilan said rolling his eyes, "do you mind if I evaluate this meal for you?" He asked.

"Even if I say no you are going do it anyway…" Aidan said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Okay then it's… EVALUATION TIME!" Cilan yelled loud enough for people around the restaurant to start looking at him and Aidan, "First off I should start with the noodles. They are very thin and they are cooked in too much oil. It seems like most of the noodles are not cooked all the way through, as most of them are very crunchy. The vegetables that accompany this 'chow mien' are very pathetic… But there is some good in this dish; I get to share it with you." Cilan said with a smile. Aidan smiled at him; she put her hand under her chin as she gazed at him.

"It sounds like you didn't like the food that much. Would you like to eat elsewhere?" Aidan asked him.

"I can get something else." Cilan smiled as he began to go throw his chow mien away.

"No wait, Braviary LOVES chow mien and he knows when I go to Spinda Express. Shoot, if I don't bring him any, whew, won't he be mad!" Aidan asked taking the box from Cilan, closing it up.

"Well, do you want to go and give it to him so we don't have carry it around the rest of the day?" Cilan asked as he grabbed Aidan's hand to help her out of the low, congested table.

"I think that would be best." Aidan said as she warmly took Cilan's hand. They walked out of Spinda Express, Cilan holding the door open for Aidan, back to the hotel.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Aidan opened the door to the hotel bedroom, Braviary was already at the door, fighting to get to the box of chow mien. Aidan ha to hold it over her head to keep it away from the hungry bird Pokémon.

"Chill dude, you will get the noodles," Aidan said laughing as she opened the box for him, "here." Aidan lowered the box to Braviary and he smashed his beak into the box, devouring the chow mien in seconds. Braviary shook his feathers and went to go lay down on the sofa that was next to the bed.

"Like trainer like Pokémon." Cilan giggled. Aidan rolled her eyes as she pushed him slightly. Cilan, smirking, he slightly pushed her back. She huffed as she pushed him harder making him land on the bed, making her howl with laughter. "What are you laughing at?" Cilan asked as he caught her by her belt attached to her skirt.

"Hey!" Aidan giggled as she was pulled on the bed next to Cilan. She slipped off her heels so she didn't get the nice covers full of gravel and dirt as she tried to fight off Cilan from wrestling with her. He knew that Aidan was ticklish and he went straight for her sides, digging his fingers into her making her laugh and squirm. "No stop, please!" Aidan laughed as she tried to get out of his grip, but Cilan had her good.

"Nope, this is what you get for being violent!" Cilan joked as he moved on hand to her neck making her laugh and squirm more than before. Aidan had to get out of this before she peed herself of laughter; she knew that Cilan wasn't ticklish, so she had to try something else.

Aidan grabbed Cilan's face and brought it close to hers, making him stop his movements completely. She guessed that Cilan hasn't completely wrapped his mind about them kissing freely yet, she also guessed that it scared him somewhat. She let her hands dance around his blood red cheeks, down to his neck and then his back. Aidan felt the shiver that went up and back down Cilan's back, which made her giggle.

She thought she'd kick it up a notch by wrapping on leg around Cilan's hip as her other hand danced around to his chest, this made him jump off her quickly. Cilan sat on the edge of the bed panting. Aidan wandered over there to see if anything was wrong with him.

"Did I do something wrong Cilan? I swear I was only playing around." Aidan said cautiously to him as she rested a delicate hand on his shoulder. Cilan turned around to her smiling to her relief.

"I know you were just joking Aidan. It's just that…" Cilan trialed off as he looked away from Aidan's curious eyes that watched him carefully.

"Come on Cilan, you can tell me anything, I am your best friend." Aidan smiled cheerily, but the cheer was gone when she heard Cilan groan.

"And that's just it, we have a friendship. Aidan, can't you tell that I want something more? I want us to be more than just best friends…" Cilan said as he adjusted himself to face Aidan.

"Like super friends?" Aidan nervously laughed.

"Aidan I am being serious!" Cilan said getting off the bed and closer to the front door. Aidan chased him, wrapping her arms around his chest before he could escape. She could feel his heart beating erratically.

"I know what you mean Cilan, but," Aidan said making her grip on Cilan tighter as she choked out the rest of her sentence, "having this whole talk with you just seems strange. I know I love you…"

"Then do you feel the same way about us? I really want to be with you Aidan. I need to be with you." Cilan said interrupting her. Aidan let go of him in surprise and she walked over to the bed. Her eyes called over Cilan to come and sit with her. Cilan followed her request and sat as closely as possible to her, grasping her hands and holding them tight. "Say you need to be with me too Aidan." He said.

"Cilan, I do want to be with you, it's just that," Aidan brushed her hair over her ear with a shaky hand, "I'm nervous…" she choked out again. She saw Cilan smile at her as he brushed his hand over her blushing cheek. He was blushing too as he leaned in to kiss her where his hand was.

"There is no need to be nervous, I am here with you. I will always be with you…" Aidan tried to fight the dryness in her throat. She never felt more wanted, more need, more loved. She was looking in all the wrong places, and now she found it.

"Cilan," Aidan finally said, "I love you." Cilan smiled.

"I love you more than you can imagine. Now," Cilan said, "tell me you want to be with me." Cilan said cheerfully as he stood up in front of Aidan. Aidan covered her face as she started to laugh at his over enthusiasm.

"I want to be with you…" Aidan laughed, making Cilan pick her up in her arms.

"So we are official? You and I are together?" Cilan yelled in excitement. His big happy grin got Aidan to laugh again. Holding her laugh in, she nodded, earning a huge kiss from Cilan. He noticed the sun was beginning to set and he knew the perfect place for their first date. "Let's go on the Ferris wheel tonight!" Aidan blinked but she agreed to it anyway. "Well then get a coat and let's go!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	7. Chapter 7: He Knows

**Her Taste**

**Chapter 7: He Knows**

Cilan and Aidan stood in line for their turn on the famous Nimbasa Ferris Wheel. They were so excited that their first date was just two people away. As the clutched their hands together, Aidan and Cilan looked excitedly at each other, kissing for a brief second. Aidan stood there, moving slightly, the cool night made her cold. Cilan only wrapped his arm around her as he sighed.

"Maybe you should have put some pants on." Cilan suggested looking at her shiver in her short black dress. Aidan only chuckled. They walked forward as the next couple was loaded on the Pokéball shaped cart.

"But pants aren't sexy. I like looking sexy for you." Aidan whispered the last part to him sending a shiver up his spine. Cilan shook it off and clasped her hand tighter, kissing her forehead.

"Alright, next." Said the man who was working the Ferris wheel, he took a drag of his cigarette as he brought the next cart forward. Another younger looking gentleman opened the door for Cilan and Aidan. Cilan held Aidan's hand as she stepped into the wobbly cart. She took a seat on the far right and left the empty space for Cilan, who gladly sat next to her. "Have fun you two," the young man said before he closed the door, letting the Ferris wheel on its way.

_Meanwhile_

"Goodbye ladies I'll be sure to call you!" Cress said as he waved to the beautiful twins leaving the house. The gorgeous, full figured blondes waved back occasionally blowing a kiss at him. He chuckled as he shut the door.

"You're not going to call them are you?" Chili said as he sipped his tea. Cress only walked to the couch as laid on it in an exhausted groan. He realized he was laying on one of the twin's bra; he just lazily threw it on the other side of the room.

"Not a chance," Cress sighed, "Where were you all this time?" He said looking at his brother, who was looking into his cup. Putting his tea down, he went to brew some more in the kitchen.

"I was," Chili said as he got some water, "thinking."

"About?" Cress said as he went to the kitchen table, taking a seat where his brother left his cup. Chili went to the stove, lighting it and then placed the pot of water.

"I think you can guess," Chili said with a long sigh.

"Is it about Aidan?" Cress asked, his brother just nodded as he started at the water that was beginning to boil. "Chili I don't know what to tell you, but maybe you should just forget about her. Move on, I now she would want that for the both of yo-" Chili slammed his hand on the stove, making the hot water run into the fire sending steam throughout the kitchen.

"I just can't forget about her! I love her!" Chili yelled, his bother sighed as he got up to put the pot in the sink.

"Do you really love her Chili? Do you love her like you love other girls?" Cress started, his brother breathed deeply, "Because that isn't love Chili, that's lust." Cress said as he walked back to take his seat. Chili glared at him. "You can look at me like that all you want; you know it's the truth."

"But I love her Cress!" Chili couldn't think of anything else to say, his brother just flicked his blue hair from his face.

"Tell me one thing you love about Aidan," He saw Chili somewhat smile he was going to answer but Cress interrupted him, "That isn't about her body." Chili's smile went away; he turned his back to Cress.

"She's smart." Chili said with hope, but Cress just shook his head.

"Tired of nailing stupid girls aren't you brother?" Cress chuckled as he went to the living room to pick up the mess he made with the twins. Chili groaned, but thought for a second.

"Where are Cilan and Aidan?" Chili asked Cress who looked up from picking up the numerous amounts of panties the girls left to look at Chili, "I haven't seen them since that argument." Cress sighed, walking over to his red headed brother, putting a hand on his shoulder. "They are together, aren't they?" Chili growled.

"That's why I said you should forget about her," Cress went to seat Chili on the couch, moving empty wine bottles as he did, "I think that they are really good for each oth-."

"Bullshit! She is mine!" Chili said as slammed his hand into the kitchen table before storming off upstairs. Cress only flicked his hair out his face before beginning to clean again.

* * *

"Wow," Aidan said as she let go of the passionate kiss her and Cilan shared a long while. Cilan chuckled as he wiped the corner of her mouth, "I didn't know you could do that with your tongue." Aidan smirked as she leaned in for another kiss but she was stopped by Cilan, her hands on the foggy windows.

"Before this goes any further," He said as he made her sit back in her seat and out of his lap, "There is something I have been meaning to tell you."

"What is it?" Aidan asked as she played with his hair. Cilan breathed in deeply.

"I completely respect you; I don't want to do anything to hurt you."

"Oh Cilan," Aidan said nervously as she gazed into his beautiful green eyes, "I feel the same way." The Ferris wheel was beginning to come to a halt as she grabbed his hands. They were next to leave the ride. Cilan kissed her again. "Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Cilan said as they got out of the cart, hearing the young man before chuckle at the sight of the windows.

"Back to the hotel, there is a Pokémon Transfer there; I can just send Braviary to Professor Juniper. He doesn't need to be there. He might get jealous." Cilan's stomach knotted at the end of her words.

"Jealous of what?" He asked nervously, but Aidan only answered him with a wink.

* * *

_Sorry it was so short. Got to leave some suspense for the next chapter ;)_


	8. Chapter 8: Not Now

_Wolfo Notes:__ Sorry._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Not Now**

"Thank you Professor for taking Braviary, I don't think that he liked being cooped up in the hotel room." Aidan giggled as she talked to Professor Juniper on the phone. She grasped Cilan's hand as he stood behind her, catching him off-guard.

"No problem Aidan, see you later." Professor said before she hung up and the screen went black. Aidan giggled again before she turned to Cilan, who seemed to be hiding his nervousness.

"You know, you didn't have to send Braviary away. I like him, he never bothered me." Cilan blushed.

"No Cilan, believe me, Braviary can get very territorial over me with other males." She winked, Cilan just sighed as he rubbed his face. "Now let's go." Aidan giggled as she pulled him along to the elevator.

The door opened and they let the people inside leave before they entered. Seeing that there was no one else getting into the elevator, Aidan took this opportunity to take advantage of Cilan. She grabbed the back of his neck and brought him down she can kiss him. Roughly she wrapped on leg around his. Aidan felt Cilan tense up and tried to push her down, but her intoxicating hold on him had him kissing back. But they had to stop when the ding warned them that they had come to their floor.

As the door opened, Aidan pulled Cilan into the hallway and dragged him to their room. She was kissing him the whole way; she fumbled with the belt on her dress and his. As she finally got the door opened, Aidan let him go so he could air and for her to put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door knob. Aidan turned and saw Cilan sitting on the bed red as a Starmie gem. She fought taking of her heels as she walked over to him, tossing them behind her as she glided to him. Cilan's eyes widened as she unbuckled her belt and tossed it somewhere in the room. It was like he couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Aidan sat next to him; she grabbed his hands and guided them to the side of her dress where a zipper was before she had him pull down. She felt her ears and face get hot as her dress fell open and she was now exposed to Cilan. Cilan gazed at the wonder mounds of Aidan in the pine green bra. Aidan grabbed his other hand and placed on her cups, squeezing slightly. She heard Cilan's breath get heavier and slower. Aidan slowly pulled him on top of her as she kicked off her dress; she felt their weight dip the mattress.

Cilan's head was spinning so fast he couldn't think straight. He just hovered just slightly over her like a statue, but he could feel all of Aidan's movements. She already slipped off her bra and then her panties as she kissed Cilan who absent mindedly kissed back. Aidan had run her hands down to Cilan's already open belt. The buckle jingled as she gripped it again, pulling it away to get to his trouser button.

"Wait stop," Cilan protested after he broke their kiss. He shot up; he tried to look at her but her state was too distracting. Seeing that he had looked away, Aidan had crossed her arms over her body, feeling guilty.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked as she sat up.

"No! No, you didn't. In fact you did everything right," Cilan said, "It's just that I don't think we are ready for this."

"Oh," Aidan said as she got up and made her way to the bathroom, "I'm going to shower then. I'm pretty tired."

"Okay," Cilan also got up and made his own way to the front door, "I got to make a call."

* * *

"And you didn't bang her?! What is wrong with you?!" Cress yelled at Cilan on the phone. He rubbed his ear as his older brother began to rant. "I mean she was right there! She was begging you! Were you scared?"

"Yes," Cilan said quietly. Cress looked at his face while his brother looked down as he sighed.

"Oh Cilan," he started, "Oh wait hold on!" Cress said as he switched of the screen on the telephone. Cilan was still able to hear Cress on the other side.

"Hey Cress who are you talking to?" Cilan heard that it was Chili.

"Oh hey Chili," Cress said nervously, "no one special it's just a girl." There was a short pause before Cilan heard someone speak again.

"I'm guessing you have the screen off because she is naked right?" the brother asked casually. Cilan guessed that Cress had nodded or something. "Okay, if things go further, make sure you clean up please." Cilan heard the faint steps walk away, but the screen never turned on.

"Sorry Cilan," Cress was whispering, "I should leave the screen off if Chili decides to come back down stairs. He isn't in the best moods right now. If he sees me talking to you I don't know what he would do."

"I'm guessing that he is still mad about Aidan and me?"

"Something like that. When are you guys coming back anyway?"

"Maybe tomorrow, Nimbasa is getting a little stale."

"Okay then, I'll talk to you later brother." Cress was about to hand up until Cilan said something else.

"Wait Cress, will you make sure that Chili is stable enough for Aidan to come home? I don't want us to run off again."

"Sure Cilan. I'll see what I can do. Bye." Cress hung up.

* * *

Cilan walked into the hotel room and saw that Aidan was still awake. She was staring up at the ceiling but turned when she saw Cilan had returned. Cilan smiled at her and she slightly smiled back. He walked over and took off his trousers, shirt and vest. Walking over to one of his bags he grabbed a t-shirt and slipped it on.

He got under the covers with Aidan; she immediately wrapped herself in him trying to forget what happened almost a half hour ago. Cilan enclosed himself on her like he had already forgotten. He slipped one hand in her hair; it felt like she had washed then dried it, as it still felt a little damp underneath. Aidan could feel the heartbeat in Cilan on her cheek; it was steady and somewhat soothing.

"Cilan," Aidan whispered as she played with fold on Cilan's grey shirt, "I just realized something." She felt the rhythm in Cilan's heart jumped to a slightly quicker pace when she said that.

"What is it?" Cilan asked his hand still in her long hair. He pulled away the hair from her ears, patting it down on her neck. He continued to stoke her hair as she tried to find her words.

"I just realized we don't need anything physical. Something as simple as this is enough for me to fall more in love with you." Aidan smiled a bit at the last part and Cilan felt her slightly chuckle as she lay on his chest.

"We should go home tomorrow." Cilan stated wiping Aidan's smile away.

"But," Aidan said as she lifted her head off his chest to look at him. His face was still. "What about Chili?" Cilan patted her hair again, as he sighed.

"Don't worry," he smiled as he laid Aidan back down, "Cress is handling it as we speak." He felt Aidan sigh, which relieved him.

"Okay, I trust you."

* * *

_Meanwhile in Striaton _

Cress walked up the stairs to Chili's room. Knocking on the door, he waited a few seconds before Chili opened it.

"Hey Cress, what's up?" Chili said as opened the door a little wider.

"You're not still mad at Cilan are you?" Cress asked with no emotion found.

"Me? No, I thought about what you said. I think that Aidan is better off with him." Chili said. Cress eyes widened, his brother was never like this.

"Seriously, nothing whatsoever?"

"Well, I am a little sad that she isn't with me. But it would feel even worse if she was the one that was unhappy."

"Wow Chili, that is really mature. Well goodnight." Cress said as he walked off. Chili watched as he walked down the stairs and closed his bedroom door slowly.

"Yeah, she will be unhappy once I am done with her…"


End file.
